PG01
channel. * The Adventure in HD on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel. * }} The Adventure (Japanese: 冒険 The Adventure) is the first episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on September 16, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 9, 2016. It was reuploaded on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel in HD on December 14, 2016. Blurb From Viridian Forest to Terminus Cave, see the Pokémon world as never before! Plot The episode begins with the intro screen of , with the resuming a saved game. The player character, simply named " ", is walking through Viridian Forest in the Kanto region, where he quickly encounters a . One later, the Pikachu is . The scene then transits from game environment into proper animation, with the Trainer, , picking up the Poké Ball containing the newly caught Pikachu. He sends it out again, and it begins to explore its surroundings. It quickly encounters a , which attacks with , but Pikachu successfully dodges the strings before counterattacking, just as flies past the screen. The scenery changes, now depicting Pikachu climbing up a tree in Ecruteak City in the Johto region. It fires a at a group of in the river below, but the types are unaffected by the attack, and strike back with just as flies by, sending Pikachu flying. Now Pikachu is battling a outside of the Weather Institute at in the Hoenn region. The two battling Pokémon make their way across the nearby wooden bridge while being observed by and . Suddenly, the battle causes the bridge to start collapsing, making both Pokémon rush to the other side to avoid falling down. Outside of the Snowpoint Temple in the Sinnoh region, Pikachu is battling a , whose Mini-Noses keep attacking it with beams of energy. The commotion, however, causes to wake up and emerge from the temple. After easily smacking Probopass aside and shrugging off Pikachu's attack, the Legendary Pokémon unleashes a devastating attack around itself. In the Desert Resort in the Unova region, Pikachu and Red enter the Relic Castle. Pikachu accidentally falls into a sand pit, causing it to fall into a deeper part of the castle, where it comes face to face with . The / Pokémon attacks Pikachu with , but Pikachu uses on a floor tile, using it to block the attack. Pikachu then counterattacks with , defeating Volcarona. Just then, emerges from underneath the floor and prepares to attack Pikachu. Now in Terminus Cave in the Kalos region, both Red and Pikachu are riding a mine cart while being attacked by a wild . Noivern attacks the two with a narrowly missing , while Pikachu strikes Noivern with . The attack momentarily grounds Noivern, but it quickly recovers, now attacking with . Before the attack can hit, however, Pikachu counters with a , defeating Noivern. At the end of the mine cart ride, Red and Pikachu encounter in its . A bright pillar of light forms around the Legendary Pokémon, forcing Red to momentarily cover his eyes as Zygarde begins to ascend into the sky through a hole in the cave ceiling. The camera pulls out to show the entire as the title "Pokémon Generations" appears on the screen. Major events * a . * Red travels through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( 's) * ( ; new) * * * (×3) * * * * * * * ( ; ×6) * * * * ( ) * (game intro) * (game intro) * (game intro) Trivia * This episode contains no talking, with the only bits of "speech" being squeaks from . Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |}} 01 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Shinichi Yoshino de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 1: Das Abenteuer es:GEN01 fr:PG01 it:PG01 ja:PG第1話 zh:PG01